Eve
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Eve n'avait rien demandé, et pourtant, son destin sera chamboulé. Sa vie sera liée à celle du Sanctuaire, et elle devra luter pour trouver sa vérité.
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot avant de commencer…

_Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit, je le sais, mais on a parfois quelques coups durs dans la vie. Alors, pour m'y remettre doucement, je mets ici, sur une histoire que j'ai commencée il y a 2 ans et demi. _

_Elle est encore en cours, et je compte publier les chapitres en début et fin de chaque semaine. _

_Bises . _

1 CHUTE

Eve regarda une dernière fois le ciel orangé de l'automne, sentant le vent frais sur sa peau. Elle ferma ses grands yeux verts, et ses mains lâchèrent la barrière, seule chose la retenant encore à cette vie qu'elle exécrait.

Le gouffre qui s'offrait à elle l'attirait depuis bien longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. La chute lui paraissait interminable. L'air semblait vouloir la retenir encore, lui donner toujours plus de temps pour revivre les moments pénibles de sa vie : la mort de sa mère alors qu'elle avait 8 ans, son départ avec son père du Japon, et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait fallu quitter sa terre natale. Son intégration difficile en France, et toutes ces années de solitude.

Il lui revenait souvent en mémoire une comptine que sa mère lui glissait à l'oreille pour qu'elle s'endorme sans faire de cauchemars. En ces derniers instants, Eve sourit, et, le vent jouant avec ses longs cheveux bruns, elle se redit à elle-même ces douces paroles, apaisant ainsi son dernier sommeil...


	2. Chapter 2

2 EVEIL

Le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Etais-ce cela le paradis ? Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Eve tenta de se redresser, mais aussitôt, une douleur lancinante lui traversa l'épaule. Une plainte d'animal blessé lui vint aux lèvres, qu'elle ne put retenir. Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas morte. Même son suicide, elle avait été incapable de le réussir. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle regarda ce qui l'entourait. On l'avait allongée sur un lit rudimentaire, dont le matelas n'était plus de première jeunesse. Les murs en pierre procuraient leur fraîcheur humide, et le soleil qui l'avait réveillée se glissait à l'intérieur par une petite fenêtre, qui tenait beaucoup de la meurtrière. Sur la table près d'elle, elle vit un bol de soupe, froide à présent. La porte en bois était fermée, et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, que le crissement des grillons et autres insectes de ce pays méditerranéen.

Eve avait voulu mourir loin des gens qui la connaissaient. En disparaissant sans laisser de trace, son père pourrait toujours espérer qu'elle était encore vivante, et elle imaginait ainsi pouvoir amoindrir sa douleur. La Grèce, avec ses temples en ruine, ses légendes et ses dieux lui avait semblé un endroit magnifique pour plonger dans ce long sommeil qu'est la mort. Sans regrets, elle avait pris l'avion ; puis en taxi, s'était éloignée de la capitale bruyante et nauséabonde. Elle avait demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter en pleine campagne. Celui-ci s'était posé bien des questions : que pouvait faire cette jeune femme seule, au milieu de nulle part, sans valises, sans argent et sans papiers ? Peu lui importait, Eve voulait seulement mettre un terme à cette vie morne et sans intérêt qui ne lui procurait aucune joie.

Depuis la mort de sa mère et le départ du Japon, son père et elle n'avaient pas passé grand temps ensemble. Il lui semblait que chaque jour un peu plus, il s'éloignait d'elle, se perdant corps et âme dans son travail. Il en arrivait même à oublier son anniversaire ou Noël. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'école, et les gens qui la regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Eve avait hérité de sa mère le noir d'ébène de ses cheveux, et le vert émeraude de ses yeux. La grâce et la finesse des femmes du soleil levant la faisait à présent ressembler à un esprit des airs, à une déesse égarée sur Terre. Son père français avait donné à sa fille les ondulations qui faisaient de sa chevelure un nuage de boucles brunes, et ses grands yeux expressifs. Le curieux mélange de ces deux origines faisaient d'elle une personne réellement à part, et, lorsqu'elle était arrivée en France à ses 8 ans, elle ne parlait que peu le français, cette langue si complexe. Le fait de parler japonais dans les cours de récréation lui avait valu des sobriquets et des moqueries plus odieuses les unes que les autres. Jamais elle n'avait pu se sentir chez elle au pays de Molière. Mais en même temps, elle avait presque tout oublié du Japon.

Son père l'avait surprise une fois à chantonner une comptine en japonais. La correction que lui avait administré celui-ci avait clairement fait comprendre à Eve qu'il souhaitait chasser de sa vie tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler sa femme. Mais la petite fille, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noir d'ébène ravivait le souvenir de la tragédie. Et Eve, toute enfant qu'elle était alors le savait, et ne s'aimait pas, car sa seule présence faisait souffrir son père. Chez elle nulle part, n'appréciant pas son apparence, la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans qu'elle était devenue n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : retrouver sa mère, et avoir enfin l'âme en paix.

Mais apparemment, le ciel n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Trop épuisée pour penser encore, Eve replongea dans le puits noir de l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

3 QUESTIONS

Une main chaude était posée sur son front.

**« - Elle s'en sortira. Prépare-lui une autre soupe, celle-ci est froide. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle voulait fuir. Kotori, tu m'appelleras quand elle reviendra à elle, je veux lui parler. Avant d'admettre quelqu'un dans ce lieu saint, nous devons savoir qui elle est. Et cette jeune femme ne doit pas faire exception à la règle.**

**- Bien maître. Je vous contacterai par télépathie. »**

La main quitta le front d'Eve, et des bruits de pas lui firent comprendre que les deux personnes qui étaient dans la pièce venaient de sortir. La clef tourna dans la serrure. Elle était enfermée. Eve n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux, et avait joué les endormies. Même si elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'ils avaient dit, le ton employé lui permettait de déduire que la fille était apparemment au service de l'homme, et qu'elle lui vouait un grand respect. Cette langue étrange, si douce et forte à la fois, elle l'avait déjà entendue, et parlée. Cette langue, c'était celle de sa mère et de leurs années heureuses au Japon. Entendre ces sonorités si souvent oubliées lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Eve décida de montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa dans son lit. Son épaule la faisait beaucoup souffrir. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement. La douleur était la seule chose lui prouvant qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et qu'elle n'était pas morte. Pas encore.

«** - Vous êtes réveillée ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous ne me comprenez pas ? »**

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant Eve devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Brune, comme elle, ses cheveux étaient néanmoins raides, et ses yeux sombres ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses origines : elle venait du pays du soleil levant. Kotori tenait dans ses mains un plateau ou reposait un bol de soupe dont le fumet léger faisait penser à Eve que la faim la tiraillait. La vie n'attendait pas pour reprendre ses droits.

« **- Je vais appeler mon maître, il saura quoi faire.**

**- … »**

Eve ne savait que dire. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait la jeune fille. Assise au milieu des draps, une épaule en miettes et les idées plus embrouillées que jamais, elle marqua à peine une réaction de surprise quand elle vit Kotori poser le plateau, puis se redresser et se concentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'une aura étrangement lumineuse se déploie autour d'elle. La jeune servante murmura quelques mots, et, le plus naturellement du monde, rouvrit les yeux, et adressa un sourire à Eve.

Elle tendit vers la malade la cuillère en bois, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de recommencer à remplir les fonctions vitales dont son corps avait besoin. Kotori sortit de la chambre, et adressa un clin d'œil à Eve, avant de refermer la porte à clef derrière elle.

La blessée resta un moment sans bouger dans son lit, muette de stupeur, n'osant imaginer ce que pouvait lui réserver la suite de la journée. Quel était le prodige que venait de faire cette jeune servante ? Elle ne semblait pas consciente que tout cela pouvait sembler totalement incompréhensible et désarmant pour une personne habituée aux choses rationnelles. Eve n'en revenait pas. Ou était-elle tombée ?

La chaleur de la soupe lui fit du bien, et elle ne tarda pas à vouloir se lever, pour enfin découvrir ou elle était enfermée. Elle rejeta les draps, et découvrit qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit de toile blanche, grossière et mal taillée, mais sentant bon le propre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol de pierre froide, et frissonna. Eve se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et, se issant le mieux qu'elle put sans réveiller la douleur de son épaule meurtrie, essaya de situer cet étrange endroit, où des jeunes filles apportant des bols de soupe faisaient de la télépathie aussi simplement que de rédiger un e-mail. Le soleil dardait de ses rayons implacables le sol sec et craquelé. Les insectes tout à l'heure si bavards se taisaient à présent, incommodés par la chaleur écrasante de la Grèce. L'astre de feu était à présent à son zénith, et les murs épais de sa « chambre » pouvaient seuls faire un rempart contre la chaleur suffocante de l'extérieur. Eve entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, et, prête à affronter son destin, se tint droite, malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait les tempes et faisait bourdonner sa tête. Son visage griffé par les ronces et la peur dans son regard émeraude la faisaient ressembler à une déesse guerrière. Son épaule gauche la faisait atrocement souffrir, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle avait voulu mourir seule, sans que personne ne voit sa souffrance. Eve avait toujours agit ainsi. Ses peines, ses chagrins, ses blessures, elle ne les montrait jamais. Pour son père, elle avait tout intériorisé, tout enfermé au plus profond de son cœur. Et elle avait fini par étouffer, prisonnière de tous ces sentiments si lourds à porter. A présent, elle recommençait à vouloir paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle ne se montrait jamais vraiment, et n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un, fut-il un étranger, la voit sans son masque de dignité.

La porte laissa passer un jeune homme étrange, dont Eve se demanda s'il n'était pas un ange tant son visage reflétait calme et douceur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant le soleil de Grèce à l'extérieur. Eve le dévisagea, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était bien un homme. De longs cheveux violets tombaient dans son dos, et l'ovale parfait de son visage mettait en valeur deux yeux immenses, d'un vert étincelant. Il était grand, et apparemment, pratiquait un sport exigeant. Eve eut soudain peur de cet homme étrange, dont le regard et le sourire traduisaient une bonté sans limite, mais dont la carrure imposait le respect immédiat.

**« - Vous devriez rester au lit, votre chute a fragilisé tout votre organisme. »**

Eve le regarda, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son regard devait trahir son incompréhension et sa peur, car le jeune homme s'avança, et lui tendit la main. Eve recula, effrayée. Il comprit sa terreur, et s'approcha du lit, lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir. Mais Eve ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Ce pervers n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que je me mette au lit._

Pour elle, la situation était claire. Elle était tombée dans un trou pommé ou les femmes servaient de passe temps. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et tenta de lui prendre la main de force. Eve recula, et tenta de lui griffer le visage. Avec une rapidité irréelle, il lui bloqua les mains, et elle commença à se débattre, prise de panique. La douleur qui foudroya son épaule lui fit tourner la tête, et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle sentit vaguement que quelqu'un la rattrapait, puis sombra à nouveau dans le gouffre cotonneux.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Méfiance

De nouveau, Eve sentit une main chaude posée sur son front. Une douceur infinie semblait l'envelopper, lui enlevant toute souffrance. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage du jeune homme qui lui souriait. Cette fois, nulle peur ne s'empara de son âme. Elle sentait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il enleva sa main de son front, et aussitôt, la douleur revint, lancinante, mais moins forte, plus supportable. Eve avait besoin de parler, de demander où elle était.

"- Qui êtes-vous, et ou est-ce qu'on est ?"

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, et avec un accent très marqué lui répondit :

"- Je ne sais pas bien parler français. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider. Attendez."

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Néanmoins, il ne tourna pas la clef.  
Eve avait l'impression que tous ses os étaient broyés, et que jamais plus elle ne tiendrait debout. Se débattre n'avait fait que réveiller toutes les contusions qu'elle s'était faite pendant sa chute.

_Pauvre fille, tu as même trouvé le moyen de te ridiculiser. Je suis vraiment nulle. Il a fallu que je loupe mon suicide…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le jeune homme de tout à l'heure entra, suivit d'une autre personne. Le nouvel arrivant était lui aussi un homme, mais dans son regard bleu glacier, on ne pouvait y lire que de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Lui aussi avait de longs cheveux, et ses mèches rebelles d'un bleu soutenu laissaient à penser qu'il ne soignait pas particulièrement son apparence. Après avoir adressé un léger sourire à Eve, le jeune homme aux cheveux violets alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, placée à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Quant à celui qui avait l'air hautain, il se tint debout, près du lit. Eve décida de mettre son masque de dignité face cet homme froid comme un glacier. Son cœur était de pierre, cela se voyait sur son visage. A quoi bon essayer de lui faire comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir en finir.

"- Quel est votre nom ?"

Eve ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui elle était. Elle ne voulait plus exister, pour personne. Ne pas avoir de nom était le premier pas vers l'oubli.

"- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

- Savez-vous au moins ou vous vous trouvez ?"

Le ton froid et sec de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle lui donnait envie de lui adresser une réplique cinglante, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Eve se trouva comme paralysée. L'aura froide et magnétique du jeune homme l'empêchait de penser normalement. Elle ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard, elle était comme obligée de baisser les yeux.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets se leva alors de sa chaise, et s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux de glace. Il lui adressa quelques mots en japonais, l'autre haussa les épaules, et alla chercher la chaise, qu'il plaça près du lit. Il s'assit nonchalamment, comme étranger à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à présent. L'autre homme prit place sur le bord du lit. Il posa une question en japonais, et l'autre, avec une voix monocorde pour bien leur faire comprendre que toute cette histoire l'indifférait, traduisit ses paroles.

"- Vous vous souvenez de votre chute ?

- Non, je sais seulement que j'ai lâché la barrière.

- Vous avez voulu vous suicider ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi.

- Je m'excuse, mais je dois vous poser ces questions. C'est mon devoir. Nous devons protéger le Sanctuaire de toute intrusion dangereuse."

Ces derniers mots firent sourire Eve.

"- Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à être dangereuse ?

- Le mal peut prendre toutes les apparences, même les plus charmantes. Nous devons nous méfier de tout, tout le temps.

- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, et ou nous sommes.

- Vous avez pénétré l'enceinte sacrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et nous sommes les protecteurs de la déesse.

- Ha, alors vous êtes des moines en quelque sorte ?"

L'incrédulité se peignit sur leurs visages. Le fait de les comparer à des prêtres les faisait apparemment beaucoup sourire.

"- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du Sanctuaire et des guerriers sacrés d'Athéna ?

-Je crains que non.

- Et bien sachez une chose. Vous êtes dans un lieu sacré, d'où personne ne sort vivant. Il vous faudra apprendre à vivre ici, au milieu des serviteurs de la déesse. Mais vous saurez la suite plus tard. Je pense que vous avez eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous. Demain, je vous ferai sortir un peu. Et je vous montrerai pourquoi, à présent, vous êtes enchaînée à ce lieu."

Sans en dire plus, il se leva, imité par l'autre homme, dont les trait froids n'avaient pas changé d'expression une seule fois. Sans en dire plus, ils sortirent, fermant cette fois la porte à clef derrière eux.

Cette nuit là, Eve cauchemarda, comme souvent. Elle revit la mort de sa mère, et sa chute, sans fin, dans un gouffre, sans fond. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle hurlait, prise dans un tourbillon de souffrances et de malaise.

"- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets tentait de la calmer tendis qu'elle se débattait contre ses démons. Eve ouvrit alors les yeux, et fixa sur le pauvre chevalier embarrassé, un regard trempé, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

"- Je veux mourir, mourir, mourir…"

Ses mots se perdirent dans des sanglots trop longtemps refoulés, et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à présent à cacher.  
Le jeune guerrier attrapa Eve par les épaules, et l'écarta doucement de lui. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une grande surprise :

"- Vous parlez japonais ???

- Pardon ?

- Vous venez de parler japonais !"

Eve n'en revint pas. Après toutes ces années, des mots lui revenaient, comme par vagues, dont elle ne parvenait pas toujours à retenir le sens. On l'avait forcée à oublier, à présent, elle s'en souvenait. Un peu. Juste assez pour pouvoir exprimer son envie d'en finir.  
Elle était à présent tout à fait réveillée, et les dernières bribes de cauchemar se dissipaient dans le vert des yeux du jeune homme. Il avait l'air dérangé par une telle démonstration de peine et d'angoisse. Il lâcha les épaules d'Eve, lui sourit un peu, et la poussa à s'allonger à nouveau. Il remonta le drap, et lui dit en japonais :

"- Il faut dormir en paix maintenant. Oubliez votre ancienne vie. Ce que vous avez vécu ne fait pas parti de ce lieu. Ecrivez votre nouvelle histoire."

Il ferma la porte sur une Eve plus que perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? J'ai rien compris à son baratin moi…_

Eve retrouva avec peine le sommeil, mais elle finit néanmoins pas s'endormir, songeant que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, quelqu'un venait la voir quand elle cauchemardait.  
Dans ses songes, une voix lui disait doucement que ce qu'elle avait vécu ne faisait pas parti de ce lieu, et qu'il était temps pour elle d'écrire sa nouvelle histoire.


End file.
